Akira no Souzou
by Miaka Kennyuuki
Summary: Akira had a dream. AkiraShuji preslash.


Title: Akira no Souzou (The Imagination of Akira) (1/1)

Author: miakakennyuuki

Series: Nobuta wo Produce

Pairing: Slight Shuji/Akira

Genre: Humor, Gen, slight fluff.

Rating: G

Warning: Just general Akira weirdness.

Summary: Akira had a dream.

Author's Note: I've only recently found out about Nobuta wo Produce (which depresses me but at the same time makes me happy). A friend let me borrow the whole thing (bootleg, GO!) and I consumed it in a day. YamaPi is the sun, and Kame is the moon, and just the thought of my previous ignorant existence makes me weep. And a lighter note, finding an unadulterated version of the Seishun Amigo mp3, or any YamaPi or Kame song, really, was amazingly easy. Guess the net has advanced since '05. Enjoy this slight bit of fluff. 'Chu'

**Akira no Souzou (1/1)  
**

"Shu-ji-kun!" Kusano Akira sang, as he breezed his way into the classroom at their new school in Hokkaido. Kiritani Shuji looked up from his English book and raised an eyebrow at his strange friend.

"Nan da?1 I forgot to do the reading for English last night so tell me quickly," he said, slightly regretting his abrupt words when Akira's face fell.

Pouting, Akira took the seat beside Shuji. The rest of the class was scattered around, ignoring the pair. Unlike in Tokyo, Shuji and Akira weren't the liar and the weird kid who hung out with the girl from The Curse.2 They were just the two new – and slightly strange – transfers from the big city.

"Akira had a dream," Akira began, watching Shuji's face to see if he was interested. Still feeling bad, Shuji gave Akira his full attention. The attentive look made Akira grin, form the strange hand gesture he seemed to favor, and "Kon!3" at Shuji's nose.

"So, about this dream?" Shuji asked, dodging Akira's hand creature. Subsiding, Akira got a mildly serious look on his face. Serious for him, anyway. He actually looked a little confused, but Shuji figured that was his natural state.

"Akira had a dream that Shuji-kun wasn't Shuji-kun and Akira wasn't Akira," Akira stated. Shuji raised one thin eyebrow. That seemed to be enough to further Akira's explanation. "In Akira's dream, Akira and Shuji-kun were famous actors."

"Hontou ni?4" Shuji said, actually looking interested. Akira had told him dreams before, but never one where they were famous actors. "Dou shita?5"

Akira grinned happily. Shuji was listening to him. "Shuji-kun was named Kame and he was a beautiful singer that everybody liked. And he was in a group with five other people," he said. Shuji's eyes widened. "And Shuji could act and sing and dance and everything."

"This Kame sounds pretty amazing," Shuji said doubtfully. If Shuji were one to put stock in dream interpretation, he would have to say Akira found him inadequate. Dancing? Singing? Acting? All Shuji had going for him was his better-than-most dress sense. (A/N: Namu (Amen).)

"Hai, hai! 6And Akira was called YamaPi and nobody thought it was a stupid name, and called Akira Yama-chan and Pi-chan!" Akira continued. "And Yama-chan could sing and dance and act too!"

Here Shuji had to grin. Maybe life was just to boring for Akira. "Is that it?" he asked, his amusement evident.

"No! Akira dreamed more," Akira stated petulantly, glaring at Shuji. "And Yama-chan and Kame were on a show together and became good friends. They sang a song together and danced together and did a tour and--."

"All this in one dream?" Shuji interrupted.

"Akira has a big head," Akira announced guilelessly. Shuji snorted. _Yeah, the better to hold all that air, ne?_ "Anyway," Akira said, as if he sensed Shuji's amusement. "Kame and Yama-chan had a bunch of interviews together and spent a lot of time together until finally, one night, in Yama-chan's trailer on the set of the show they did together…" Shuji leaned forward, eager to find out what happened. "Akira woke up."

If he were able, Shuji would have done the tried and true anime reaction to such a statement, and facefaulted. 7 "Nani!? That's it?!" he said loudly, drawing the attention of their classmates. When he realized this, Shuji ducked his head down until they lost interest. "That's it? You woke up?"

"Hai!" Akira said, grinning. "Akira didn't finish dream because Kon-chan reminded him he was late for school."

Shuji didn't know if his eyebrows could go any higher. He was afraid to ask. "Kon-chan?"

"Hai!" Akira said. "Shuji-kun has met Kon-chan but Akira will reintroduce." Shuji's fears were confirmed when Akira's hand again formed the creature he seemed so fond of. "Kon!" he said, gesturing in Shuji's face. "Goshoukai shimasu. Kochira wa Kon-chan desu! Kon-chan, kochira wa Shuji-kun desu. Kon-chan, "Douzo" tte."8 Akira bowed his hand as if it was a person, which Shuji supposed, to Akira, it was.

For the sake of…well, nothing really. Shuji was just used to Akira, so he responded with a short "Yoroshiku9." Akira grinned in delight.

"Now Kon-chan and Shuji-kun are friends! \('o')/." In his excitement, Akira was as loud as Shuji previously had been, reattracting the attention of the entire class, as well as…

"Kiritani-kun. Kusano-kun. Class has started. Please refrain from disrupting it again," the Sensei said, glaring at them. Shuji blushed a little and Akira pouted. They'd been so caught up in each other that class had started around them.

"Sumimasen10," they chorused, standing and bowing in unison. The sensei continued to glare, before turning away and continuing the lesson. The pair sat down and glanced at each other.

"Kon," Akira whispered, moving his hand in a little wave. "-;".

Shuji couldn't help but smile back.

END

1 Nan da? – What? (slightly rude)

2 The Curse is name of the original Japanese version of the American film, 'The Grudge.'

3 "Kon!" – In case anyone doesn't already know, Akira's trademark expression.

4 Hontou ni? – Really?/Seriously?

5 Dou shita? – What happened?

6 Hai, hai! – Pretty much enthusiastic agreement. 'Hai' doesn't actually mean 'Yes.' There is no word for Japanese word for 'Yes' but 'Hai' comes closest.

7 facefault – In anime, when something shocking or particularly stupid is said, characters surrounding react by falling over loudly, leaving only their crooked feet visible.

8 Basically, "Let me introduce you. This is Kon-chan. Kon-chan, this is Shuji. Kon-chan, say "Nice to meet you."

9 Yoroshiku – The pleasure is mine.

10 Sumimasen – Excuse me/I'm sorry.


End file.
